post-TRAUM(a) Shitsuji
by Llu
Summary: Un diptyque. Ciel x Sebastian. • When you were traumatized, you were yet beautiful. • When you are Post-trauma, you're very beautiful. • When you're post-post trauma, you are so… you're truly you're fully, you're madly beautiful.


Bonjour à tou-te-s ;  
Ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurai du écrire une fanfiction sur Kuroshitsuji, même si je ne sais pas si c'est celle-ci qu'il valait mieux faire. Enfin, bon. Voilà donc une sorte de one-shot (ou two-shot), Ciel x Sebastian. La première partie (la 2., en fait), se réfère directement aux épisodes 9 et 10 de la saison 3 de l'anime. J'aurai voulu faire mieux dans celle-ci, mais le manga et l'anime sont définitivement au-dessus de toutes mes tentatives.

Avant de (vous) souhaiter que vous appréciez, voilà mes traditionnels avertissements :  
1\. Je m'amuse en FRANGLAIS. Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer ; si vous êtes dans ce cas, il vaut mieux ne pas lire ma fic.  
2\. Je m'amuse en mise en page. Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer ; si vous êtes dans ce cas, il vaut mieux ne pas lire ma fic. Par ailleurs, cette mise en page est une adaptation sommaire de celle qui structure initialement mon texte, et que le site ne me permet pas de faire ici. Je m'en excuse.

merci de votre compréhension !  
 **Je souhaite que ça vous plaise.**

.

* * *

.  
████████████████████████████████ **POST-TRAUMA SHITSUJI** ███████████████████████████████

.  
.

 ** _1._ _WHEN YOU WERE TRAUMATIZED, YOU WERE..._**

.

 **• «** _When you were traumatized, you were yet beautiful._ **»** 1.

 _ **•** When you are Post-trauma, you're very beautiful_. 2.

 _ **•** When you're post-post trauma, you are so…_  
 _you're truly_  
 _you're fully,_  
 _you're madly beautiful._ 3.

.

.

 ** _2\. WHEN YOU'RE POST-TRAUMA, YOU'RE...  
_**

Il marchait, incendiait. Il était posé, les traits détendus il exécutait. La chair, la pierre, le bois gavaient le feu, et il marchait. De son bras gauche il tenait son jeune maître, contre sa poitrine,  
 _Botchan_ -Il se cramponnait à sa veste.  
.

 _.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ さらさら1  
.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. . ... ses doigts, aggripés  
.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...battus de légers spasmes  
.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... . .. contre l'épaule de Sebastian.

qui marche. tap ᵗᵃᵖ ᵗᵃᵖ _ et qui gravit un escalier de pierre, impassible, toujours.  
« Botchan ? »  
qui marche.  
« Botchan ? »  
qui marche. qui marche. Et cesse le torrent de flamme qui fusait de sa main droite. Autour d'eux le feu continuait de s'épandre.  
« Carry on », Ciel said.  
… « hai. »  
Il reprit, en gardant son regard sur la tête du jeune homme, inclinée contre son épaule. Il tournait de l'œil.  
.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .._さらさら2  
.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. . ... ses doigts, crispés.  
.

Après quelques minutes, il descendait les marches de l'entrée ils sortaient, laissant derrière eux s'écrouler un château de flammes, auquel Ciel n'accorda aucun regard. La cour aussi était laide, l'herbe à ras, aucun arbre.  
« brû le.. tout ça aussi », marmonna Ciel.  
On n'entendait que le crépitement lointain du bâtiment. La main droite de Sebastian se posa sur ses cheveux. Il s'était immobilisé.  
Ciel releva lourdement sa tête, ses yeux grand ouverts, des yeux d'effroi, démesurément, fixement ouverts croisèrent les siens.  
« Si vous le voulez, je le ferai. Seulement, _botchan,_ », et il est certain que son visage n'était plus aussi lisse, « **it's over ».** Ciel tremblait dans ses bras, convulsivement. « D'ailleurs, _ça_ n'a pas recommencé ».  
Il baissa la tête avec autant de peine qu'il l'avait relevé.

.. ... . .. ... . . ... ... ... ̷ ̷ .. .. ̷ ̷ .. . ̷ ̷ .. ... . .. ... . . ... ... ...  
.. ... ... ... ... ̷ ̷ .. . ̷ ̷ « I… » « I dirted ̷ ̷.. ... . .. ... . . ... ... ...  
.. ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ..your jacket » ̷ ̷ .. ̷ ̷.. ... . .. ... . . ... ... ...  
.. ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ..̷ ̷ . . ̷ ̷ .. ̷ ̷.. ... . .. ... . . ... ... ...

, he said. C'est tout ce qu'il répondit. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient à nouveau son épaule. Oui. Sa veste était abîmée de salive, de sang, sans doute de larmes. Oui, ça sentait les larmes. Il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang. ͜ Sebastian refréna comme il put un irrépressible réflexe salivaire. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il inspira - expira. « … It' no dirt, Botchan. » Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de son maître pour estomper le sang, et dans le même mouvement glissa ses bras autour de lui, afin de le tenir pleinement contre son buste, une main sur la tête. Les mains de Ciel se refermèrent dans un joli timing sur le tissu recouvrant chacune de ses omoplates. « Demo… _Sumimasen_. Je ne suis pas présentable. Vous non plus. J'arrangerai ça dès que possible ».  
Il se remit en marche, doucement.  
« burn it all », souffla Ciel.

_ ᵗᵃᵖ _ᵗᵃᵖ.

.. .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. ... ..« Yes, my lord » ͜ .. .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. .  
... .. ... .. .. ... ... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ▄▄▄▄██▄██▄██▄██▄██▄██▄██▄██▄██▄▄▄▄ ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. .

.

.  
.

 _ **3\. WHEN YOU'RE POST-POST-TRAUMA, YOU ARE SO...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

... .. .. .. .. .. .. ...* * « _ha_ … » ***.. .. .. ..

... .. .. .. .. .. .. . ..* .. ... .*. .. ... .. .. .. Il avait un goût d'effraction.

... .. .. . . .. .*.. ... .. .. .. .. .. ..  
.. .. .. * .. .

Le fiacre avançait, _over the hills and far away._ Loin derrière eux, les cendres

Leurs salives mêlées baignaient les lèvres de Ciel, et Sebastian ne retirait les siennes que pour voir, pour entendre son maître. Et il s'en délectait pleinement.  
« _Sebas-  
tian!_ * »  
* Il passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de son maître, puis le pressa sur ses dents – lentement. Ciel le mordit en réponse. _Are, are.._ ͜ _Botchan's rather violent these days._ Sebastianle reprit dans sa bouche trempée il salivait incontrôlablement au contact de sa proie. Quelque chose de spécial se passait, qui le grisait lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, _demo_ … cette fois, _botchan wa..._  
Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.  
 **.. ... ... ... ...** **.. ... ... ... ... _A_** _ **UDACIEUX**  
.. ... ... ... ... desu._

Les jambes, ceinturées, de Ciel étaient de chaque côté des siennes il se dressait sur ses genoux au-dessus de Sebastian, l'embrassant au creux de ses mains.  
.

̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷̷ ̷ ̷ ̷̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ カア̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷̷ ̷ ̷ ̷̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ ̷ _blush_  
, il était impérieux.  
, il était troublé.

And so was Sebastian.  
Il se retira * longuement de la * bouche du jeune homme, _making soft wet noises,_ « Seb _Hh_ a'..st- » ian.. , ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était la première fois que Ciel l'appelait sans restriction. _So desu ne, Botchan._ Du temps avait passé. Le roi s'était meut. L'échiquier, aussi, avait bougé. C'était des barrages de convenances et de règles qui craquaient – explosaient. Et au milieu des débris d'étiquette, de maîtrise et de tours de défense se tenait Ciel of Phantomhive dans toute sa sincère noblesse, son inconvenance et ses blessures. « **Botchan,** **you** **... »** , dit doucement Sebastian. _**When you're post-post-trauma, you are so… «**_ **truly are »** Ciel glissa dans sa bouche, _making_ _thick_ _wet noise_ _s_ _._ Les mains de Sebastian le desescaladèrent _**fully**_ , caressant, ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses biceps, ses coudes, sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches, qu'il pressa. Fort. Et lentement – _**ma**_ _ **dly**_ – abaissa,.. amenant les adducteurs de son maître tout contre son bassin. Ciel s'agit" _hha_.." dans sa bouche  & leurs langues se délièrent.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... *.. ... ... ... .

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... . .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... *... « _ **BEAUTIFUL** _ »... ..*... ... ... ... ... ... .

... . .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . .. ... . ... ... ... . .. * .. ... . .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .*.. . ..

.  
.

* * *

1, 2 : « sarasara », onomatopée japonaise, pour désigner une texture douce.


End file.
